Field of the Invention
This invention relates to monoazo dyes for polyester fibers and, more particularly, to azo dyes which can dye polyester fibers red to bluish green with excellent fastness properties, particularly fastness to light, fastness to sublimation, and fastness to water and excellent alkali discharge resistance.